


Blame It On...

by shotgunSinner



Series: Living in the Moment [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, College, Comfort/Angst, Cronus Ampora is Not an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, House Party, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kankri Vantas & Karkat Vantas Are Brothers, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara, Party, Prequel, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: [Prequel to Time In A Bottle]Kankri winds up at a house party thanks to Mituna. While he fits in, parties are not Kankri’s scene. Panic ensues, but someone’s there for him... someone unexpected...





	Blame It On...

Kankri cleared his throat,

“I really don’t think this is a great idea, Mituna.”

“Of courthe it ith!” He exclaimed in reply, “You’re tho fucking theltered! You need thith.”

The brunet bit his lip and gripped at the cuffs of his sweater while Mituna grinned ahead as they walked. They were en route to Cronus Ampora’s weekly house party.

He lived in a large house, one his father paid for with his hefty salary as a professor. The only person he had to share it with was his younger brother, Eridan.

It crossed Kankri’s mind to worry about Eridan–would he be present? Was he underage? He pushed those further worries from his mind. He would have to accept that underage students were likely present.

As the house came into view to Kankri and Mituna, many cars were also pulling.

“I hear he really pulled out all the stops for this one!” A familiar woman with long auburn hair exclaimed as she got out of her car.

Kankri looked up.

“You say that  _ every _ time,” Her shorter companion snickered, taking her hand and leading her to the house.

_ It looks like Latula Pyrope’s here and is that–? Her sister? _

Mituna dragged him inside where Kankri briefly marveled at the size before suddenly feeling very cramped by the amount of people.

“Look!” Mituna shouted over the rising din of music emanating from within, “Porrim’s here.”

Kankri perked up at this news, and strained to look around for her.

“Oh, and Kurloz too!”

The brunet was still looking for Porrim, when another woman approached him. She smiled, offering a cup,

“Want a drink?”

“Um, no thanks,” Kankri responded, waving his hand dismissively.

The brunette cocked her head,

“Really?”

“Yes.”

She frowned,

“You’re not a fun one,” She muttered as she walked away.

He glanced over to her wake, noticing Mituna had vanished.

“Damn!” He exclaimed under his breath, now focused on finding the redhead. He quickly spotted him seated on the couch with his friend Kurloz. He was a tall man with black hair and dark features. That wasn’t what Kankri didn’t like about him, though. His imposing height was by no means intimidating to the short boy, it was his weed addiction that he didn’t find palatable. Kankri grimaced as Kurloz passed a blunt to Mituna who eagerly accepted. 

  
  


Beside Kurloz sat the brunette woman he had just encountered. He couldn’t remember her name, but he she was his girlfriend. Mituna loved to chat–or, rather, gossip–about anyone he knew, but Kankri couldn’t keep every name straight.

Despite all the people around, Kankri became acutely aware of how alone he was. He knew some people there, but none were anywhere to be seen. He took a deep breath as he moved through the crowd, but the air was so heavy, and it wasn’t just from the smoke.

The brunet wandered along, seeking asylum. His breathing hastened as his heart pounded. He wiped the sweat from his palms on his pants.

He slipped upstairs for a bit more privacy and opened a door, thankful to have found a bathroom. Footsteps echoed in the hall, but Kankri paid no mind.

He slid down against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. The brunet took deep breaths through his mouth, calming his erratic heart.

Kankri closed his eyes, thinking of his dorm, then his home, his father, his brother. He focused on his brother, Karkat was always so much braver than him, or he was at least better at hiding his fear.

A soft knock echoed across the tile, but Kankri didn’t notice.

After a minute, it repeated, louder.

Kankri snapped out of it and shot up to his feet.

“I– uh–” He shouted, scrambling for words. He ran the tap for a second as though he were washing his hands.

The brunet opened the door with a nervous smile,

“S-sorry...” He stammered, but he trailed off as he locked eyes with the man before him who was leaning casually against the door frame.

“Cronus Ampora,” Kankri whispered.

“That would be me, doll. And you are?”

“Kankri. Kankri Vantas,” The brunet managed even though he was awestruck.

“Ya come here often?”

“Th-the bathroom?”

Cronus opened his mouth to speak, but instead burst out a snort. His head lolled forward as he trembled with laughter. A genuine smile replaced the cocky smirk usually plastered on his face as he looked back up.

“Sorry,” He murmured, rubbing the back of his neck, “I shoulda seen that coming. I meant my house–the party–but it’s a stupid line, and I know that.”

“No, no, it’s my fault!” Exclaimed a flustered Kankri, clasping his hands together apologetically.

“Anyways, I– uh,” Cronus searched for the right thing to say, “You don’t want to waste the whole night alone, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw ya downstairs alone. Ya ginger friend ditched ya, right?”

“Yeah… Mituna’s my roommate. He brought me along.”

“Damn, that’s kinda shitty of him, no?”

“Yeah…” Kankri repeated, wringing his hands.

“C’mere.” Cronus pushed off the door frame and motioned away from the bathroom. The brunet took a ginger step into the hall

“I’m not gonna hurt ya.” He frowned.

“Sorry, but I know your reputation, and you’re leading me to a bedroom. I think my caution is justified.”

Cronus closed his eyes and sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair,

“Listen, Kanny, I'll be honest with ya… I swear I’m not tryna hit on ya–well, that’s untrue, but I didn’t expect anythin’ of ya in return.”

Kankri crossed his arms, frowning,

“Oh, you didn’t expect me to sleep with you after a few choice words like every other person you hit on? Wow, I’m flattered.”

“That’s not–”

“It must feel real nice up on that high horse of yours! You just got it all haven’t you? Your daddy pays for your every whim, and you can get into anyone’s pants? You lucky boy, you!”

“Doll, I–”

“You disgust me, Cronus. I don’t care what you think, but everyone isn’t a slut at your disposal. You came to me because you singled me out from the crowd as weak. You think I’m easy prey.”

“Kanny,” Cronus whispered, as the shorter one huffed with rage, “I was just worried about ya.”

The brunet stood agape. His features softened and his voice lowered,

“Worried?” He repeated.

“Yeah.” Cronus clasped his hands behind his head as he looked anywhere else rather than meeting Kankri’s gaze.

All of his anger instantly dissipated, but was replaced by a gnawing desire to get away. Any adrenaline he had just experienced, had run its course, and he was once again panicked.

“I–I have to go!” He shouted awkwardly, dashing to the stairs.

“Please don’t.”

Kankri paused on the top step. He too a deep breath,

“Why should I stay?”

“I understand how ya feel,” Cronus spluttered before he could stop himself.

The brunet stared at him over his shoulder. He heaved a great sigh,

“Fine. I’ll stay.” He strode over to Cronus and took his hand. “I doubt Mituna will notice I’m gone, anyway,” He added softly.

The taller one lead the way into a bedroom and shut the door behind them. He tugged on Kankri’s arm to have him sit next to him on the bed.

Kankri released his grip and put his face in his hands.

“This completely contradicts my morals!” He exclaimed with muffled exasperation.

“It–it does?”

The brunet locked eyes with him,

“Of course it does!”

“Ya can’t let yaself,” He gritted his teeth at how cheesy he was about to sound, “Talk about ya feelin’s?”

The other’s brown eyes widened with surprise,

“You really just want to talk?”

“Yeah, of course. What did ya think?” Cronus smirked, amused by Kankri’s obliviousness.

“Well, now I’m embarrassed to say…” He muttered in reply, breaking eye contact as his face heated up.

“Doll, I already told ya I’m not tryna get inta ya pants.”

Kankri’s face was flushed bright red, and his cheeks burned as Cronus slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Sorry it had ta go down like that.”

“It’s… it’s fine,” The brunet whispered, “I apologize for how I reacted.”

“No, I understand. Ya responded how anyone would.”

“Clearly not if I surprised you so much.”

“I haven’t met any people like ya before.”

Kankri smiled,

“I bet you say that to everyone,” He giggled.

“Damn, ya caught me,” Cronus chuckled, “But in all seriousness, ya were reactin’ in response to ya panic attack. Ya were already all agitated, I can’t imagine anyone keepin’ it cool after that.”

“How did you know it was a panic attack?”

“I… I had my fair share in my high school days.”

“I hate to pry, but may I ask why? And how did they stop?”

“My dad,” Cronus sighed, “Nothin’ like the upstandin’ guy everyone thinks him to be. He’s one fucked-up father.” He let out a dry laugh before continuing with a sense of scathing humour.

“He used to be quite the alcoholics He definitely bribed his way inta that cushy job a’ his. When I said I understood how you felt, I meant it. I used ta get real… antsy around anyone who raised their voice or got kinda rowdy. Dear old Dad left mostly emotional scars... Trauma and all that.”

Kankri began to apologize profusely,

“I had no idea!”

“It’s fine!” Cronus retaliated, “I ain’t sayin’ this for ya pity! I’m was givin’ ya basis for trustin’ me. Ya had no reason ta, so I figured honesty was the best solution.”

“We met under an hour ago,” Kankri stated, “I don’t understand how that compelled you to admit these things to me.”

Cronus shrugged,

“Ya seem like a trustworthy guy. I just hope I’m not wrong.”

“I never betray someone’s trust!” The brunet exclaimed, mildly offended.

“Lighten up, doll! That was a joke! I know ya’ll keep ya word. Ya got that quality about ya.”

“I could write an essay on how quickly you change tunes.” Kankri rolled his eyes.

“Speaking of writing, that little speech you gave when you were mad,” Cronus began with a snicker to break the tension, “What’re ya, an English major?”

“Actually, yes, I am.”

The dark-haired man grimaced,

“‘Course ya are…”

“It’s okay,” Kankri smiled as he leaned his head in Cronus’ shoulder, “I get that a lot. I also minor in theology, what about you?”

“Music major.”

A sudden pounding on the door startled the two into sitting up.

“Almotht done in there?!” Shouted the unmistakable voice of Mituna.

Kankri glowed red,

“Oh god, I can’t let him see me leave the room with _ you _ .”

Cronus feigned offense, but it melted into a smile,

“It’s fine. Just leave, I’ll stay here and he’ll never know.”

The brunet nodded,

“Thank you, Cronus.” He turned to leave.

“One last thing, before ya go.”

“What’s that?” The shorter one asked, gazing over his shoulder in the dim light.

“Promise me ya’ll let me play for ya sometime.”

“Absolutely,” He whispered with a broad grin before turning back to the door.

“Kankri?!” Mituna exclaimed upon unexpectedly seeing his roommate emerge. He smirked, “Who’d you hit it off with?”

The brunet rolled his eyes,

“No one, I just needed some alone time.”

“Jacking off at a thranger’th plathe?”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Kankri scoffed as he stalked by Kurloz who was clearly coming up the stairs to join Mituna.

_ Same old Mituna _ , Thought Kankri,  _ Always after Kurloz. Same old Kurloz, can’t decide between him and Meulin. Same old me? Dare I say: no? _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made a John Mulaney reference in Kankri’s dialogue. I couldn’t help it! The opportunity presented itself so nicely.


End file.
